


Chiss Attire Choices

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Series: Adventures of Thrawn & Eli [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Cadets, Chiss (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff, Imperial Academy (Star Wars), Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Thranto, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: "Stars! Are you going to go to the class like this?! I mean - in those stretchy… red… mini-shorts?!" - Eli.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Adventures of Thrawn & Eli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217312
Kudos: 10





	Chiss Attire Choices

*

* * *

  
  
A regular day at the Imperial Academy rolled according to the standard schedule. Thrawn was following Eli everywhere as usual, including the changing room, where the cadets were dressing for the swimming class. He picked a locker close to Eli’s and undressed next to him without hesitation. Eli had gotten used to chiss’s constant proximity and unabashed attitude to nakedness (to some extend). He even enjoyed it sometimes and began sharing chiss’s view on nudity – that it was as natural as any other phenomenon of nature and must be praised and not shamed. Still, cultural and moral boundaries were making Eli feel uneasy with the naked alien next to him.

While quickly dressing up next to Thrawn for the swimming class Eli noticed a red cloth with his side sight that the chiss was handling. Eli did not dare to stare in the direction of naked chiss and presumed it’s his underwear. He also made a mental note that red boxers would match chiss crimson eyes and swallowed hard at the image that popped up in his brain. He cursed on his suddenly-very-horny mood inwardly and proceeded with changing.  
  
Thrawn had no mental restraints or borders in regards to nudity and looked at the human nearly-explicitly, admiring his gorgeous skin, legs and butt exposed to his sight.  
  
Once they both got dressed and shut their lockers the human finally turned his gaze to the chiss and chocked,  
  
"Stars! Are you going to go to the class like this?!" A question made Thrawn rise his brows, "I mean in those **stretchy** … red… _mini-shorts_?!" Eli clarified and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I don't get you. Is there anything wrong with them?" Thrawn asked and adjusted the shorts through which his large manhood was showing more than obvious. Eli cursed the chiss for being so unaware…

"Thrawn... Have you ever seen any dudes from our course wearing such stuff?"

"Yes."

"Whom?!"

"Zara and Evelin wear colorful swimwear," Thrawn reasoned, being completely sure it would be alright for him to show up at the pool in such outgiving swimwear.

"They are no **_dudes_** , they are _chicks_ or _females_!” Eli educated the alien, “Where did you get this nonsense rag?"

"In a regular clothes shop. It was four times cheaper than everything else from the same item's category thus I decided to save some money for..."

"Ok. Ok. I see! But didn't it click in your head why is it so cheap? - Because no one would buy otherwise!" Eli enlightened his friend about the marketing tactics.  
  
Thrawn was still not convinced and brought up the next argument, "But the customer attendant said it fits me and matches my eyes perfectly, which I found a logical compliment."

Eli sighed - the last statement was unreprovable, but he couldn’t allow his friend to make a fool of himself publically, so he insisted, "They can tell you anything for the sake of selling off the stuff that doesn't sell! And it’s not even your size! Take them off, now." Eli said and began taking off his black shorts.

"Do you think I should have bought black?”

“Definitely.”  
  
“Hm… I suppose you are right.”

"Just trust me, Thrawn. And move, please, – we are getting late!"

"Alright. But I would like to know more about human fashion then. It seems to be segregated to male and female concepts…"

"Yes. Yes. Fashion is cool, but we need to get going,” Eli stirred the chiss who was philosophizing again. “Here you go. Put mine on!” He outstretched his shorts to the chiss who was still not undressed.

"I may just go to our quarter to pick another pair…"  
  
Eli cut him off, "And we will be late for the class and swim near the wall!" Eli mumbled irritated by chiss's stubbornness.

"I have nothing to oppose this time. I shall give up," the cyan-skinned male said and handled his scarlet boxers to Eli.

Eli jumped into them in a second and went to the pool. Thrawn rushed after him once he got dressed. While approaching the pool, Thrawn heard a chorus of whistles and giggles of their mates.

"Nice ass, Vanto!"  
"Hey, Vanto! Careful – your _boyfriend_ is behind you!"  
"What do you understand in fashion! He picked the trendiest ones – but two cycles ago!"  
"Hey you, red eyes, like what you see?" Sounded a provocative question addressed to Thrawn, but he didn’t react to the affront.

It took him a few moments to comprehend what was going on. He came around Eli and stood by his side quietly.

" _{Is this all because of the shorts?}_ " He asked in cheunh and looked around. Everyone was laughing at them and discussing Eli’s ‘weird choice of clothes and friends’.

"More-less," Eli affirmed and stood up at the edge of the pool, back straight, expression indifferent.  
  
Judging by a slight blush on his cheeks, Thrawn guessed he was uncomfortable.  
Once the class began, the giggles and whispers subsided, but the mean looks in their direction wouldn't stop. Eli barely survived the torture-hour. When he was on his way to the freshers, two girls stopped by to express their impression,

"Vanto, don't you listen to the guys. You look sexy in this," Zara said and brushed a palm over Eli's hip wrapped in a wet red fabric.

Her friend added, "Hot as a fire. Be careful not to burn your exotic friend," she winkled, and they took off into the females’ changing room with giggles.

Eli blushed and smiled. Thrawn just waved his brows, looking puzzled.

"Is there anything troubling you?" Asked him Eli and faced the chiss.

"Yes. Immensely. Why did you do it, if you knew of the reaction of humans to such a look?"

"Because, Thrawn... I didn't want this to happen to _you_. It would be another reason for an endless bully. In my case - they might forget it faster," Eli said and sighed.

"Hm. So, I must pick my attire more carefully then," the chiss concluded.

"I suggest you never go shopping alone again."

"It is a logical suggestion, Eli, but this time I had a particular reason to go alone. I wanted to..."

"Whatever your reason was – just let's agree, you won't do it again and take me along. Now let's hurry up for lunch. I am starving," Eli said and went on.

"Are you mad at me?" Thrawn asked on the way to the freshers.

"No, 'Raw. Why?"

"You don't let me finish my statements, as if you dislike what I'm saying or don't want to talk to me," Thrawn said, and his cheeks turned darker – a sign of being upset for chiss.

"Nothing like that. I am just trying to keep us on schedule. Because if I let you speak your _intricate mind_ each time you desire – we wouldn't eat or sleep. And sorry, for interrupting. You can spill out everything you want during the after-lunch break."

"As you suggest," Thrawn said and remained quiet since then.

To Eli's relief showering went on without incidents. He was grateful for that small fortune and thanked skies for Thrawn not engaging once nasty comments had been spit by their colleagues again at the canteen.

At lunch, the girls who spoke with Eli at the pool lured him and Thrawn to share a table with them. Eli sat at their table eagerly and conversed with them during lunch, while Thrawn did not make a sound. He seemed not to delve into the subject of the conversation which rotated around gamble games. When the girls invited them both to join them after lunch at the walk, Thrawn finally interrupted,

"Eli?"

"Yep?"

"You promised to train me in the common dialect after lunch, remember?" He said and squinted his eyes.  
  
Eli hated him for a second but consented that a promise to hear him out was given prior to the unexpected plan to have a walk with the ladies.  
  
"Right..." Eli's face dropped, "Hey, ladies, see you at night, at the game."

"Take your friend along tonight. He could learn some special _idioms_ ," Zara suggested with a smirk.

"Take me where?" Thrawn inquired and gave Eli a worried look.

"To a secret place where we play some illegal games," the other girl stated.

"But this is… illegal," retorted Thrawn the obvious.

"Obviously, red eyes," the girl sneered and pulled her friend to go, "Alright, Zara. We shall go. See you around, red eyes. Bye, red pants," she mocked, but in a slightly more friendly tone as insults usually sounded.

"Eli, I don't like this idea. Common sense must tell you that it is dangerous," began Thrawn convincing Eli in the obvious circumstances.

"Yes, yes, yes. But also, my senses tell me that it's our chance to get to know these girls better and maybe even hook up with them. One day,” Eli said and Thrawn frowned.

"Sorry, I don't get the meaning of _hook up_."

"To get closer with, have some nice time, get it? They are clearly interested in us!" Eli commented vividly.

"To your displeasure, I am not interested in either of them at all. Thus, any endeavors that you are planning to undertake will occur without me," Thrawn stated seriously.

"Thrawn! Don't freak out. It's gonna be fun!" Eli retorted, not believing that Thrawn would miss an opportunity to hang out with the ladies.  
  
"No, Eli. You don't understand. There is nothing that attracts me in such relationships like… _hook ups_. I am over the age when I accept pheromone-driven decisions. And I thought you are over that period too. But it seems I have misjudged."

" 'Raw! You're such a bore!“  
  
"Bore..? I may be boring, but I have a reason to disapprove of your choice – it puts you in danger. I hope can comprehend my position."  
  
"Sure. But that doesn't mean I will accept it and follow your lead," Eli said and squeezed his lips, demonstrating that he had made his mind and opposing opinion was not welcome.

Thrawn fell silent after his statement and they made their way to their quarters in silence. Once in the room, Eli fell on his bunk bed and prepared to listen to Thrawn’s mumble about the dangers of breaking the rules and common sense as a universal guide.  
  
"Will you give me a chance now to explain my solo trip to the city?" Thrawn began the conversation again.  
  
"Yes. Go ahead," Eli said and yawned to express his uninterest.  
  
"As your record states, your birthday is in a few days. I know that humans have a tradition to celebrate each cycle specially and thus I prepared a present for you," Thrawn began and Eli’s indifference was instantly replaced by intrigue.  
  
" 'Raw... I... Err... You're serious? You have studied my record to get to know when is my birthday?"  
  
"Correct. I believe this is not illegal, is it?"  
  
"No. No. Just go on."  
  
"I booked a trip for you plus one more person to a small resort on Naboo. And I wanted to present it to you in two days when the time is due, but since you have something starting up with that girl... Maybe you should tell her tonight – there is a bit of time until the trip, she will be able to take days off for those dates. I see it as a better way to start a relationship than a _hook up_."  
  
"Hold on, Thrawn. Just hold on there, ok?" Eli said and sat up on his bed.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"According to your standards – probably not. But by human logic – yes. You’ve got a trip for two to a mega-expensive resort and seriously think that you shouldn't be one of these two to enjoy it?!" Eli exclaimed in hearts.  
  
"I cannot insist. It shall be up to you whom you take with. Maybe you wish to go alone... I cannot predict that."  
  
"You are overthinking, Thrawn! We go together. You will go and take days off right now," Eli stated and looked at Thrawn resolutely.  
  
"Are you certain I am the company you wish to have?"  
  
"More than."  
  
"Fine. But I don't need to depart now for taking days off – I’ve already arranged it, having possessed a small hope you may wish to take me with since there was no girl in the picture a day ago..."  
  
"There is no girl in the picture, 'Raw," Eli stated and stretched his hand, inviting the chiss to sit with him, "Come here, you, brilliant mind!”  
  
Thrawn accepted his offer and landed slowly side by side with his human friend. Eli hugged him sweetly and brushed his pink lips against the blue cheek in a kiss-like gesture. Thrawn tensed and reproduced the hug clumsily but didn’t dare to return the kiss.  
  
"Thank you for the present,” Eli said quietly, “And yeah, you are totally right – a vacation together is a good way to start a relationship."  
  
"I am delighted that we have agreed on this matter. And… I am not sure if your level of emotional involvement allows you to state so, but aren’t we already in a relationship?" Thrawn queried.  
  
"You’re being a smartass again. But, yes, we are in a sort of relationship. But it can be better. Closer, if you will."  
  
"Alright. I do not object to becoming closer with you."  
  
"Really..." Eli looked into the red eyes of his alien friend and saw more longing there than ever.  
  
The chiss had a hard time among humans, who were too hard on him by all standards. Short moments of comfort and sincere talks meant a lot to Thrawn and he had always expressed his gratitude for this.  
Eli couldn’t help and smiled when Thrawn leaned closer, trying to kiss him / demanding a kiss. Eli was not going to analyze what the chiss was up to and just joined their lips in a soft tender kiss.  
  
Kissing was apparently new for Thrawn who kept his palms on his knees, teeth nearly clenched and jaws tight. Eli wrapped his arms around chiss’s neck and massaged his tense muscles and jaws lightly. He hoped to deepen the kiss, but the chiss parted their lips and pursed them as if guilty of something. Eli hugged him again, trying to show that the act was acceptable for him. Thrawn hugged him too but did not continue the caresses. Despite a great want to keep their lips and bodies joined, Eli moved away from Thrawn, suppressing his rising desire sorely.

"Can I make a request?” Thrawn spoke up, while Eli was imbued with his beauty – glistering wet blue lips, angular facial features and slightly widened eyes. The human just nodded in response.  
  
“Please take my red swimming pants with you and wear them for me when we go to the resort."  
  
"Wha… Why?!" Eli protested.  
  
"Because you look sexy in them. And I like it," the chiss produced the most cheeky smirk ever as he whispered the last words.  
  
" 'Raw!" Eli flushed instantly and fell on the bed, covering his face with the palms.  
  
"Shall I conclude, by the way you react, that you are not ready for the close relationship with me?"  
  
"I am! And… Fine! I will wear them. I like red actually."  
  
"I suspected it when you tore them out of my hands!" Thrawn teased him.  
  
"I – _what_!?!"  
  
"Yes. It was so! Don't deny it!" He landed next to Eli on the bed and kicked him into the ribs with his elbow playfully.  
  
"You are insufferable! Why do I tolerate you around!" Eli yelled and laughed.  
  
"Because you appreciate my intellectual abilities?" Thrawn suggested also giggling.  
  
"Pufff! You are initiating another discussion… But I won’t buy it. Just hug me, would you?" Eli asked and his laughter subsided.  
  
"With pleasure," Thrawn murmured into his ear and hugged the human with his large arms fondly.

They spent the whole afternoon break cuddling on Eli’d bed. Thrawn had never felt so comforted than with the human by his side, in his arms.


End file.
